vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vocassen
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:Move forward evening.jpg! If you need help getting started, check out our Song Article Guideline or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Also, please note that not all English translations can be added to this wiki, for reasons further discussed in the Translation Guidelines. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:44, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the lyrics and translation to move forward. I made a few corrections which you can review if you like. Do you know the original translator so we can credit them? ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:59, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the improvements! I made the translation, although it's mostly MTL with a few edits. Still apparently alot of detail got lost so I'm glad for the help. I don't need credit but if it's by the guidelines I don't mind. Vocassen (talk) 00:27, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Machine translation rarely works properly between Japanese and English because the two languages require very different information to form a sentence. If this was based on machine translation, then it's just luck that it gave reasonable results. If you want to translate Japanese songs, I'm afraid there's no shortcut to studying the language and having lots of practice. ElectricRaichu (talk) 00:36, May 18, 2019 (UTC) PS. poco a poco is Italian which explains why it didn't pick it up. Yes, I know how bad MTL in itself is.... Maybe 'MTL+Edits' didn't quite give it justice, I did correct alot of errors to the best of my abilities. I found with a general understanding of the structure of the language and looking up individual words you can, to some extend, piecing everything together or atleast figure when somethings off. Unfortunately I overlooked a pretty big part MTL simply omitted (the 'looses heart' part) so I guess that prooves it's still suboptimal. Interesting, did look up 'poco a poco' but apparently was too focussed on japanese to get that. Anyway, didn't expect anyone to review it in the first place, didn't know people were so active here. Thanks! Vocassen (talk) 01:02, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Note: This was my second attempt to translate something, more so because so many of Okames songs are never translated so I figured it's better MTL edits than nothing. Yes this site is very active. Because of misleading translations in the past, we do our best now to make sure only reliable translations are accepted. MTL doesn't cut it I'm afraid and they usually get deleted. BTW if you speak both German and English, there are some songs with German lyrics that still do not have an English translation. ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:25, May 19, 2019 (UTC) 君と僕と幻の世界 Thanks for having a go at translating 君と僕と幻の世界. If there are uncertainties in a translation, or really if anything in a page is incomplete, then we usually add a WIP notice so other people know the information is incomplete or uncertain. Here's some feedback on your translation ... *「もしも」の夢: I think you're right, I would take it to mean "what-if" dreams. *心と心: I'm not sure but maybe this means "your heart and mine"? *巡り合う: AFAICT this doesn't carry the turning sense of めぐる. As a compound word, it means to meet by chance, to eventually meet (see dictionary). So 心と心, the subject of 巡り合う, refers to two hearts/minds that meet each other, so probably the 僕 and 君 in the song. *失う: Not entirely sure, but maybe it refers to losing "you" rather than losing itself? *ここだよ: This sounds like a separate statement, "I am right here". *零れてる: A matter of personal choice, but I would use the word "spilling". *浮かんだ: FYI the meaning is ambiguous. It could mean either a floating melody, or a melody that came to mind. *静かにただ消えてゆく: 静かに is an adverb describing how the disappearing happens. The subject of the verb is 僕の夢・歌. *心に映るの: Literally what you project into your mind = who you are thinking of. "Mirror image" has the connotation either of being inverted or of being a duplicate, so I wouldn't translate it that way. *僕を見ていた is one clause, both in the original lyrics and how it's sung. (I'll go fix it when I finish this.) My interpretation is "In the image that repeats in your mind, you're looking at me". *巡り合う: See above. *「君の歌」で: I appreciate that で has several meanings, but following the intonation in the melody, I would interpret it as "kill me with 'your song'". Hope this is helpful. ElectricRaichu (talk) 03:06, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much! This was lyrically much harder than the last one. Definitely too much for me to handle haha I'll fix it according your suggestions. Also good to know about the WIP tag! *心と心 and the following implications make very much sense, I looked 巡り合う up properly but was unable to make the connection here... I'll go with "To a hollow sound, our broken hearts, Intertwine (by chance) and loose up again", although by chance sounds bad so I'll likely drop it for now *浮かんだ: Makes a lot of sense, along the lines of "I wonder if my new song reaches you", alluding to how Okame still makes songs in memory of his bird. Hard to put together in english though... For now, I'll be simply going with "new melody" * 心に映るの and following was probably the hardest for me and where I've been faulty of bending some stuff to fit my initial view of this line No matter what I try to come up with, your interpretation is the most solid one. Although, given the context of the song ('You' probably being far away, with little information about 'Your' mind) I'd choose "in my mind", implying revisiting a good memory of coincidentally meeting when 'You' looked at 'Me', and the shining could be credited to 'You'. If that makes sense I'd even change image to memory EDIT: reverted back to image, could refer to a dream or imagination (probably that) "In the memory repeating in my mind, you're looking at me, meeting by chance, still shining, meeting by chance, ever shining" *All other ones make perfect sense now with your help *EDIT: Oh and I thought about changing 君の声が　君の歌が from "Your voice, your song" to "Your voice, your singing" Thanks! Vocassen (talk) 22:56, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Until My Life is Over You might want to check over some changes Damesukekun and I have made to the translation of Until My Life is Over. ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:44, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Thanks both of you, several important semantic things I missed. Should understand by now, that if a verse doesn't make 100% sense, I probably didn't connect everything correctly... Vocassen (talk) 16:28, June 22, 2019 (UTC) 幸せは悲しい詩 I made a couple of tweaks to your translation of 幸せは悲しい詩. Feel free to amend or undo if you don't like them. ElectricRaichu (talk) 21:08, December 31, 2019 (UTC) No, that looks good. Couldn't think of a descriptive word for the wind. Early congrats on your 10000th edit and the near year! Vocassen (talk) 22:57, December 31, 2019 (UTC)